


Whiplash

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: Bawson Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: Revelations come like punches to the face. Ginny has to roll with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Ginny realizes she might be falling for Mike in more than a hero worship kind of way. So she shows up at his house determined to do something stupid.  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Pitch or the characters in the show. I just like to play.

Fuck. Why. Does. Her. Brain. Do. This. To. Her.

This was the rudest awakening she ever received. Because she was slightly hungover and completely and totally in love with Mike Lawson.

And holy shit she didn’t know what to do but see him and tell him and do something about it.

On her day-off of all days. But she assumed this was for the best, rather than sitting on this information through a game without being able to do anything about it.

It was stupid but she lurched out of bed and threw on some clothes and brushed her teeth and got an Uber and was on her way to Mike’s place.

Because oh God, this wasn’t hero worship. It was. It used to be. Before she was signed onto the Padres, Mike Lawson was her role model, her inspiration, the gilded figure on a pedestal.

Then he was her teammate. Her captain. Her pain-in-the-ass. Her friend. But there was the echo of hero worship that had her clinging to every word that came out of his mouth.

And then she realized that it wasn’t hero worship anymore.

The things she was feeling were found in the quiet moments behind the scenes and in the clubs and the bars and on the buses and planes.

God, it was the way she saw him look at her sometimes.

She tried not to look to antsy on the Uber ride. The driver, an older guy who kind of reminded her of her dad, gave her glances every so often.

She wasn’t in the mood to talk.

She was going to do something really fucking stupid but she didn’t care because she woke up that morning with the horribly jarring realization that she was in love with her teammate and friend Mike Lawson and there wasn’t an ounce of hero worship there anymore.

It was stupid. Very stupid. Whatever she did could end up sinking the team, ruin both of their careers.

But she knew if she let this fester inside of her, it was only going to get worse and probably end up being more detrimental to the team.

The Uber stopped in front of Mike’s house and boy did the nerves suddenly kick in for Ginny as soon as she got out of the car.

This was it. She went up the walkway, trying to summon the same confidence she would tap into whenever she was on the pitcher’s mound. Of course, this was nothing like baseball. This was something very different.

Right. She was going to greet Mike and do…something. She wasn’t sure what. Kiss him, ask him on a date, jump his bones, spill the beans on her sappy emotions.

Something.

But her heart was fluttering in her chest because the realization was still echoing in her head. She loved Mike Lawson. She _loved_ him and she needed to tell him that.

In what time that felt like both a second and an eternity, the door opened.

But, instead of a beard and strong frame, there was a willowy figure, blonde hair.

“Amelia?” Ginny breathed, shock almost taking her breath away.

“Ginny,” she said, just as shocked as the woman across from her.

For a brief instant, there was the utter confusion of ‘why was Amelia there?’ followed by the tiny rational voice in her head saying that she and Mike had something going on if Amelia was wearing a man’s shirt and panties.

“I—uh,” Ginny stammered, backing away from the doorstep.

Right. Okay. Her agent and her captain were seeing each other and they were keeping this from her. And there totally wasn’t something inside of her that seemed to be crushed by the revelation.

“Sorry.”

The rational adult thing would have been to stay and talk this out when Mike got to the door but the lovesick girl that had been stifled for years and years because baseball came before love and feelings knew that the moment she saw Mike she would shatter.

So, instead, she turned tail and ran.

Mike probably wouldn’t be able to catch her with his knees and Amelia sure as hell wouldn’t be able to catch up.

She flagged down the nearest taxi and managed to choke out the hotel address to the driver. God, she needed to get back to her hotel. Where there were four wall and a bed and no cameras or people.

Down the back seat she sank, pulling her cap over her face, hoping no one would be able to see her.

In hindsight, she should’ve had a plan for this. She probably would’ve felt less bad about this if it was some random, unknown groupie he was sleeping with and not her goddamn fucking agent who she sees every day.

God, she needed to get back to the hotel. She needed to be a stone for now, but she’d let herself break as soon as nobody could see her.

The taxi dropped her off at the front doors and she tipped the driver way more than she would’ve normally but if she was going to have a bad day she might as well make someone else’s.

Cameras were flashing in her face and she knew that there would be speculation as to why she looked so angry and sad and why she didn’t stop to greet the fans but she couldn’t find the energy to give a damn about that.

Through the lobby, up the elevator. Head down. Speak to no one. Show nothing. Reveal nothing. Almost there.

Her shoes and jacket were removed as soon the hotel door closed and locked behind her.

There was no screaming and no breaking. Instead, Ginny took the steps towards her bed and curled up under the covers.

And then she let a few burning tears out.

“Fuck,” she hissed between clenched teeth.

That happened. This was her reality. She went to Mike Lawson’s house in order to spit out her mushy feelings at him only to find that he and her agent had been fucking for God knows how long.

It was humiliating. Utterly humiliating.

Ginny made the mistake of glancing at her phone. Mike’s contact info flashed on the screen and the loud and dumb part of her wanted to answer and give him a piece of her mind or just smash her phone.

Instead of chucking her phone at the wall, she turned it on its face and covered her head with the covers.

She could anticipate a thousand text messages and missed calls the next time she turned the phone over. She could also anticipate a knock at her door from Amelia, so she was glad she used the deadbolt. Amelia would’ve burst in with apologies and excuses and Ginny would have to look at the woman who was just having sex with Mike Lawson, dating Mike Lawson.

Fuck.

She had the entire day to wallow and tend to her wounded pride. And heart. She’d get it out of her system and then come back to the locker room tomorrow and smile and pretend that nothing had happened and avoid Mike like the plague even though they were two connected parts on the same machine.

It was going to be fine.

Everything was going to be fine.

But…probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> Expecting a happy ending? Ha! No.  
> Or will there be? Enough demand and I miiiight write a sequel with a happy ending (which I will probably end up writing anyway but comments definitely help with motivation).  
> All feedback is appreciated!  
> [Send me requests on Tumblr or just say hi](tiaraofreylos.tumblr.com)  
> Cheers!  
> ~Tiara of Sapphires


End file.
